


The End of an Era (This is Only the Beginning)

by scribblemyname



Series: Holiday Requests 2014 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Chasing the Winter Soldier, Gen, Humor, Languages, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Fluff, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to move into your suite here?" Clint finished for her. "Say yes. Tony's annoying when he's whiny and he's been whining since we said you were off the grid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of an Era (This is Only the Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



"SHIELD is gone. It's the end of an era." Tony looked appropriately sorrowful. Briefly. Very briefly. "Time to move in then!" He rubbed his hands together gleefully like a little boy.

"Don't hold back, why don't you, Stark," Clint deadpanned over the videophone.

Natasha just shot Clint that raised-eyebrow look that meant _'You thought he would?'_

Clint shrugged.

"No, no. Verbal speech is required for this conversation," Tony admonished.

 _"What do you think?"_ Natasha asked in Czech.

Clint replied in Farsi, _"I think he's crazy and an international target and we'd be crazy to move in, but…"_ He shrugged. _"Might as well."_

"Cute," Tony said. "Very cute, kids."

Natasha flicked an eyebrow back at Clint in a Romanovian version of a shrug. "We'll move in."

* * *

Steve crashed in the party room in the Avengers Tower penthouse, looking like HYDRA had run him ragged. "Not HYDRA," he corrected. "Bucky."

"Ah. Chasing the ghost." Clint was sprawled out on the couch with the best view of the TV and barely even glanced Steve's way. _Dog Cops_ was on and that took priority.

Bruce brought Steve a glass of water.

"Thank you." Steve nodded.

"Any luck?"

He shook his head. "He's moving on quickly whenever he stops anywhere."

"You going to do the same, Cap?" Natasha's voice asked.

Steve looked around. He started when he realized she was perched on the back of the chair he was sitting on.

She arched an eyebrow, as if to say, _'Well?'_

"You mean…"

"Are you going to move into your suite here?" Clint finished for her. "Say yes. Tony's annoying when he's whiny and he's been whining since we said you were off the grid."

"I do not whine," Tony stated quite seriously.

Natasha slid off Steve's chair and patted Tony's shoulder. "You do."

Bruce cleared his throat gently.

Steve looked at him, clearly hoping for rescue.

"We'd be glad to have you."

* * *

It was really Jane's fault that they got Thor. She moved in and her boyfriend tagged along for the ride.

"Don’t say I never did anything for you," she joked with Tony over equations at the table in the party room.

Natasha agreed. "Finally, a bit of peace."


End file.
